Succumbing to Desires
by ResDes2
Summary: Troy and Dino meet in a club. Sex ensues. Read if you want to get off. Pure slashy smut. As intended. Be warned. Comment if you read, it's polite.


**I'm pissed, so I am releasing my fury into hot sex. In written form. Instead of going out to fuck some random dude. Which I can't do. Oh well. Hot porn, here we go. **

**Disregard this story. It's just pure smut.**

**POV of Troy (Because for some reason I've become interested in Zefron again)**

Lights flash in the darkness. I move to the beat. Music takes over.

I feel the sexual energy pulse through my veins. Subconscious. Unaware of it.

Release. All my pain and anger from the past lifetime melt away.

As I dance against a guy.

At first it was next to him. I was with friends. He was with friends. And I was straight.

But then we kept bumping into each other. Accidentally.

Then purposefully as we began to enjoy the experience.

Though we did not know it, our intentional movements brought us closer together. And we thought we were just hanging out.

Then I could start feeling his hot and sweaty skin against mine. And I wanted to touch it again.

And then I felt his muscles. His bicep. And I wanted to touch them. Actually touch them.

So I got closer. I was starting to get eaten by the crowd as my friends started to close away from me.

I didn't care. I was at a fucking underage club. I didn't care about anything anymore.

All I knew was that there was this budding sexual tension was rising.

And I knew how to end it.

He slowly migrates to behind me as he grabs my waist. I move along with him as he hugs my entire body with his. He rubs his crotch against my ass.

"Let's fuck," he whispers into my ears with his slightly thin lips.

He turns me around and I kiss those lips. The ones that uttered the perfect words. I rub my crotch into his. We hold each other passionately. I can feel his bicelps bulge against mine. Never had the sensation before, but I love it.

"I want your fat cock," I whisper into his ear. He squeezes my ass and I feel his arms flex.

"I want your fat cock inside me." He moans.

"I want to make it come."

He pulls me away. We go to some secluded room with a couch. The room is dimly lit, but I can see him fine.

My cock bulges against my tight jeans with the thought of fucking another guy.

I rip off his striped shirt and grab a hold of his amazing chest. I lick up and down his sweaty body. It's so muscled and masculine. I never thought it would get me so hot and bothered.

I can't get enough of it. I want to touch it forever. I want to worship it. Lick it. Fuck it. I want it all.

I pull off his khakis. His big dick swoops up. I grab him and kiss him again.

He unbuttons my plaid shirt and pulls it from out of my jeans. His cock twitches as he feels my chest and stomach.

He kisses me hard, his tongue moving everywhere, as he massages my cock through the clothes.

He pulls down my skinny jeans and my dick swings up.

He pushes me onto the couch and licks up and down my member. I moan in pleasure.

He sucks on my head and I try not to come.

He goes up and down the shaft as I push his head down. My hands feel his soft, black hair.

He comes up for a breath, but I push him up. I get push him onto the couch.

I treat his cock the same way he treated mine. I flick his balls with the tip of my tongue. He shivers.

I suck like a vacuum against his dick. He groans.

I slick it with my saliva. He thrusts into it sharply, forcing it farther down my throat with one hand on the couch for balance and the other laced through my thick, brown hair.

He pushes me onto my back onto the carpeted floor. He sticks three fingers into my mouth.

Then one finger into my ass. I scream, getting used to the feeling.

Another finger. He dances them inside of me, stretching me out.

A third finger goes in. He moves them around as I cry out in agonizing pleasure. Fuck, it hurts, but damn does it feel good.

He takes his thick dick and shoves it through my entrance. I squeal. He laughs.

He begins to fuck my wanting ass. I feel his muscles bulge above me.

His hot breath blows on me, trying to cool me down, but only making me hotter. Our noises are filled with lust.

He grabs my cock and starts rubbing. I moan loudly. I feel precome leak out of my hole.

He slides out. He pulls me up and puts me on my knees.

He gets behind me, grabs my ass, inserts himself again, and starts fucking like crazy.

I try to stay up, while his thrusts are causing my elbows to buckle. This is too fucking hot.

He groans louder as his thrusts get faster. He shouts, "Fuck, you're tight."

I feel as if I'm in the Sahara. His legs touch mine, searing them. I can feel his large thighs, full of muscle.

He pulls out again. I stand up. He shoves me against the wall.

He pulls my legs apart and continues to fuck me senseless.

He grabs my cock ans contines jerking it.

He touches my chest and abs and arms.

I touch his chest and abs and arms and ass.

Everything is too good.

He kisses me hard, pushing my head into the wall. His tongue slithers into my mouth.

Things are getting too intense. Steam begins to rise. Heat explodes. I feel I'm about to erupt. Tension mounts. Nerves go crazy. Pleasure exceeds. About to...

"I'm gonna come!" he shouts, throwing his head back.

His thrusts become short, hard bursts as I feel him shoot his hot seed into my ass.

He reconnects his mouth and it all becomes too much.

As he jerks my dick, I spew my come between our simmering bodies.

Sperm mixed with sweat mixed with lust mixed with heat.

He pulls out eventually as we both gain breath.

He holds me closer, forcing me against the wall, rubbing around the sex mix.

"Call me," he says. "Let's do this again."


End file.
